Miradas Cruzadas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: A veces el destino podía ser muy cruel. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Miradas Cruzadas.

Hitsugaya Toshiro vivía una vida ocupada. Nunca se detenía a disfrutar el momento ni creía que era buena idea postergar las cosas, ni siquiera tenía gusto por las vacaciones.

Fue en uno de sus siempre apurados días que se cruzó por primera vez con una curiosa y extraña chica.

Estaba viajando en un taxi y por uno de los azares del destino levantó la vista de su celular y la desvió a un ruidoso edificio donde se podía apreciar lo que claramente era una fiesta adolescente. Pero, en medio de la música estúpida e irritante, en la ventana se podía ver a una joven con la mirada concentrada en algo muy distante a esa fiesta. Como el semáforo estaba en rojo, el taxi se detuvo allí el tiempo suficiente para que descubriera qué era lo que miraba tan concentrada la chica, sorprendiéndose al ver que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el atardecer, algo tan simple como eso.

Él por un momento se preguntó qué podría hallar tan interesante en algo tan común, pero entonces se encontró a sí mismo hipnotizado con la belleza del cielo anaranjado y el sol perdiéndose entre los edificios. ¿Por qué… por qué nunca notó lo hermoso de este escenario tan frecuente?

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar al auto de nuevo en marcha. Casi desesperadamente y sin siquiera saber por qué, volvió a mirar a la chica del hotel, encontrándola mirándolo fijamente. Se perdió en esos ojos grises durante los eternos pero infinitamente insuficientes cinco segundos que le tomó al taxista alejarlo de ella.

Por más que intentó, los próximos meses no pudo dejar de pensar en esos pocos segundos de su vida, e inconscientemente se volvió aficionado a mirar las puestas de sol.

Cuando finalmente su mente decidió dejar de fastidiarlo un poco con pensamientos de esos ojos grises, volvió a ver a la chica.

Estaba almorzando con su tiempo medido para comer y volver al trabajo cuando la vio caminando en la calle con una mano ocupada en empujar mordiscones de una hamburguesa en su boca mientras con la otra garabateaba en un cuaderno que sostenía con el codo. Se notaba que estaba apurada, pero aun así se detuvo a medio trote al ver un pequeño gato y entonces lo deslumbró con el espectáculo más bello que sus ojos podrían haber visto: su sonrisa.

Ella acarició al minino sin dejar de sonreír y cortó un pedazo de su hamburguesa para dárselo. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Se miraron intensamente y él por un segundo contempló la idea de mandar al diablo su horario cuidadosamente planeado e ir a hablarle, pero entonces ella miró su reloj e hizo un gesto de espanto, saliendo corriendo al segundo siguiente no sin dedicarle una última mirada.

Después de eso le fue casi imposible sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos y esa sonrisa. Curiosamente, a partir de ese momento empezaron a gustarle un poco más los animales. Incluso adoptó un gato gruñón.

No sabía por qué pensaba tanto en esa chica que solo vio dos veces por pocos segundos, pero algo le decía que no debía olvidarla. Por eso, cuando estaba casi corriendo a su lugar de trabajo bebiendo apresuradamente un café a las seis de la mañana y la vio trotando por el parque, consideró seriamente mandar al diablo su importante reunión y acercarse a hablarle por fin, el sentimiento incrementándose aún más cuando ella se detuvo al verlo, pero… esa reunión era realmente crucial, y tuvo que seguir de largo. Luego de eso, a menudo se tomaba su tiempo paseando por el parque, sus ojos atentos en busca de unos hermosos ojos grises y la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Ya pasado casi un año desde su primer encuentro, se sorprendió muchísimo al descubrir que aún seguía pensando en ella, mucho. Solo la había visto… ¿qué? ¿Tres o cuatro minutos de su vida? ¿Por qué lo había afectado tanto? Ni él mismo se entendía y eso lo frustraba. Lo peor es que ahora siempre, siempre, siempre la buscaba con la mirada cada vez que salía, deseando verla en cualquier instante, sabiendo que podría ser en el momento más aleatorio y tal vez solo un segundo, pero lo ansiaba, desesperadamente, sin siquiera saber por qué.

Por desgracia, cuando volvió a verla, no fue en muy buenas circunstancias.

Estaba conduciendo su auto recientemente adquirido cuando sus ojos se desviaron al hotel en el que la había visto por primera vez, y fue entonces cuando sintió el golpe.

Había atropellado a una persona…

Pero aún, había atropellado a la persona en la que siempre pensaba.

Atropelló a la chica de ojos grises y sonrisa hermosa, su sangre se derramaba en el pavimento por su culpa. Por su culpa.

Salió desesperado de su vehículo, corriendo hacia ella y tomándola delicadamente en sus brazos mientras la gente se juntaba a su alrededor murmurando, llamando a policías y ambulancias. Él no les hizo ningún caso, demasiado concentrado en abrazar a la chica y llorar mirando sus ojos entrecerrados que derramaban lágrimas seguramente por el miedo y el dolor que debía estar pasando por su causa, aun así… ella lo miraba fijamente y, por alguna extraña razón, le sonrió.

-¿Cuál…?...- su voz era apenas un débil susurro, pero fue lo más angelical que pudo haber escuchado nunca. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?...- preguntó como si hubiera estado deseando saberlo por mucho tiempo, con sus ojos mirándolo de forma anhelante.

Y eso fue suficiente para que él comprendiera que ella había estado pensando en él tanto como él en ella.

Sus extraños pero maravillosos sentimientos eran mutuos.

Hitsugaya solo pudo sonreír entre lágrimas, antes de besarla suavemente.

-Te lo diré cuando te recuperes.- susurró contra su boca, antes de que unos paramédicos se la arrancaran de los brazos y unos policías se acercaran a interrogarlo.

Más tarde ese día, se enteró de que el nombre de la chica que llegó a amar en circunstancias tan extrañas era Karin.

No obstante, ella jamás tuvo la oportunidad de saber cuál era su nombre.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este fic forma parte del Reto FanFiction!

Género: Tragedia.

Pude haber hecho algo más tragico, pero mi kokoro no lo soportó así q solo hice esto donde la tragedia está bien al final :'v

Ojala les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
